


The Dreams

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: A World That Is Old [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut, continuation of my halloween au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Lilith decided that her children had been watching at those humans for too long.She resolves to talk to them through dreams to find out what her children want with them. Although, the dreams she sends... aren't exactly clean...





	The Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a continuation of my Halloween AU!  
> This is about the dreams that Lilith sent them before.  
> If you, like me, did your research, you should know actually how this will work out. (Though you should already know from the tags)  
> I will work on revising I Want A Life Renew, so look out for that!
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!
> 
> Deca Suffrage

Kagami sighed as he sunk into his bed.

He had just spent the day with his boyfriend, Kuroko.

He loved spending time with him, Kuroko was so kind and caring, but he also had a wrathful edge to him, but hey, no one was perfect, but Kagami was convinced that this was the closest that he would get.

He could also be a bit of a demon when he wanted to- Kagami chuckled to himself.

He thought I didn't notice when that person criticized us, Kagami soliloquized. He had seen the complete rage on Kuroko's face when that person had said that two young men like them should find two nice women for themselves, that they shouldn't be together. Kuroko has defended them both before Kagami had even gotten to process what just happened. Kuroko talked so fast, that he couldn't follow him, but it ended in a kiss, so Kagami figured that it was all good.

Kagami rolled over and punched his pillows, trying to get some sleep. Kuroko had him all out of whack, nothing was as it should be, he had been so distracted during practice that he had bang his head on the hoop when he was trying to dunk. 

 _But_...Kagami thought as he fell asleep, grinning into his pillow, _I can't say that I can complain about that_.

Kagami woke up...and everything felt like it was dripping with a clear honey-like substance. Getting the will to open his eyes was an effort in itself, but oh was he rewarded when he did.

He looked over to his right and saw...Kuroko. He had the sheets up to his chest and looked so...cute. He was relaxed, head bent back slightly, releasing small puffs of breath that coincided with the rise and fall of his chest.

Kagami got up slightly and leaned over to wake him up. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt natural.

He stopped short when he saw that Kuroko had no clothes on.

What! Did we...What kind of dream is this!? As Kagami was screeching inside of his head, he heard a rustling next to him. He turned and saw Kuroko looking back at him. The blunette had a slight smirk on his face.

H-How! Wasn't he just asleep?!

"Hello, Kagami-kun. Were you able to get a nice look?" Kuroko bit his lip, his look suggestive, eyes shimmering with lust. Kagami swallowed, what type of dream was this, this was a dream that the devil himself would send.

"Umm...Uhh..." Kagami stuttered.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at Kagami, a gesture sent spirals of confusion through Kagami’s head, as it wasn't something that he normally-ever- did.

"Kagami-kun is dumb." He jumped up and pushed Kagami over. He then proceeded to sit on Kagami's chest, driving the air out of him.

"What should I do to educate him?" Kuroko kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into Kagami's mouth. The other man was confused for a second, but he was quickly lead into the heat and lust of the kiss.

"How about this?" Kagami moaned as Kuroko led kisses down his chest, occasionally sucking on a patch of skin when Kagami let out a louder moan.

"Mmm... I love how big you are, Kagami."

Kuroko licked Kagami's cock which was thick and pulsing with blood. He took the head into his mouth and Kagami leaned his head back as a growl was chased out of his mouth.

God...Jesus...Kuroko...

"So, Taiga," Kuroko purred, swiveling his hips. "How are you holding up?"

Kagami choked back a groan when Kuroko cupped his balls.

"Taiga..." Kuroko drawled. "Can I please get an answer?"

_How am I holding up? You have no idea what you are doing to me!_

"Fine," Kagami groaned. "Holding up fine, ah!~"

"Good," Kuroko said, "Because I don't think that I will be able to contain myself much longer."

Kuroko sat up straight, and Kagami's eyes were drawn down to his cock, which was standing up to attention.

Kuroko licked his lips seductively, his normally blank eyes shining with excitement and lust. He climbed up Kagami's body and positioned himself over Kagami's cock.

"So, Taiga," Kuroko said, holding himself just above Kagami, "How much do you want this?"

"...?" Kagami gave Kuroko a confused look and didn't answer. He looked closely at Kuroko and saw that he had a black-blue light around him and his eyes were... off. They seemed malicious, nothing at all what Kuroko's eyes were like.

Kuroko suddenly lowered himself so that Kagami's cock was in the curve of Kuroko's ass. Kuroko started moving up and down frantically.

All of Kagami's nerves were on fire. He could feel his skin sparking. Little moans and breathy sighs squeezed themselves out of his mouth and into the honeyed air.

"Taiga~ are you ready to listen to me?" Kuroko snapped his hips so that his ass hit the perfect spots so that Kagami couldn't even think of disobeying.

"Mmm...Yes, Tetsuya." Kuroko's first name rolled off Kagami's lips. It just seemed so...right.

Kuroko tilted his head back in response to his first name.

"Mmm...Taiga, how much do you want this? You wouldn't get it until I know." Kuroko slowed his movements to a stop, stopping right before they both got to come.

"A lot," Kagami panted out, not caring about the feeling that coiled around his heart. "I want it a lot."

"Good." Kuroko started stroking Kagami with his hand. "I just want you to answer a few questions for me. It that okay, Kagami-kun?"

What kind of dreams do I have? What is wrong with me?

"F-Fine, Kuroko. What do you want to know?"

Kuroko's face split into a smile.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I promise to give you something in return!" Kuroko started moving his hand more vigorously.

A moan slipped out of Kagami's mouth against his wishes.

He slapped his hands over his mouth to prevent the embarrassing noise from repeating itself.

Kuroko, in an instant, grabbed his hands and removed them, stating that, "You need to answer my questions. I also need to be able to hear you."

"Okay then..." Kagami removed his hands while giving Kuroko a somewhat suspicious look.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko moved his hand faster yet again. "I really want to know the answers to my questions. It this better?"

"Yes...ah...what is your question?" Kagami managed to pant out.

"How long ago did we meet? I can't seem to remember."

Kagami was a bit suspicious by  the question, but he was in a dream, so it was nothing that he could concern himself with. He had Kuroko stroking him. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"We met a couple of months ago. At...ah...Maji Burger. We ate together. I think I said something wrong and you basically stormed off..."

"Hmm..." Kuroko murmured, "That's...interesting. I see." Kuroko sent him a flirty face, an expression that looked somewhat odd on him, but still sent a pool of warmth to Kagami's groin.

"How about you get me ready, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko led Kagami's hand until it was on his ass.

Kagami gulped and wiggled his finger around the rim of Kuroko's ass. Kuroko's back arched as he sat straight up hand dropping from Kagami's dick.

"Ha...ha," Kuroko panted as Kagami pushed a finger into him.

"Mmm..." Kuroko purred when the finger started stroking his insides.

Kagami took extreme delight in Kuroko's broken facade. He was always so put together, so cut off from others that he almost didn't seem human sometimes.

"I'm ready, T-Taiga." Kuroko shivered under Kagami's onslaught.

"...Are you sure," Kagami voice cracked under the pressure that he had put himself under- inside of his own dream.

"Taiga." Kuroko took Kagami's hand out of him and put it on his hip.

"This is a dream, Taiga. You shouldn't care." Kuroko impaled himself on Kagami's cock, taking him all in at once.

Kagami moaned at the wet heat that surrounded his member. Kuroko just felt too good to be true.

Within seconds, Kuroko had gotten himself into some semblance of control and started to move up and down on Kagami's cock.

Kuroko lent all the way forwards, panting into Kagami's chest.

Kagami closed his eyes due to the immense pleasure that was surging through him. Kagami was unconsciously rolling his hips, pounding himself into Kuroko even harder.

Kagami opened his eyes for a second, and was extremely pleased with the sight that was bestowed upon him.

Kuroko's face was painted red, and his mouth was hanging wide open. He was letting out breathy moans had were increasing in volume with every moan.

"Taiga...harder...please," Kuroko begged.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hips and forcefully moved him up and down, driving him in deeper.

"Yes... Taiga... why don't you do this...with the real me?" Kuroko managed to pant out.

"We-we... just started dating..." Kagami replied.

"Ah...ah~" Kuroko came hard, convulsing, his walls tightening around Kagami, pushing him over the edge as well.

Kuroko leaned forwards until his chest was pressing against Kagami's. His face was covered by a sheen of sweat. Kagami could feel that his hair was plastered to his forehead.

He had to give it to himself, it was a very realistic dream.

"Thank you for the information, Kagami." Kuroko voice sounded... off. Like it had an illusion over it that had cracked.

Kagami turned his head up to get a good look... and woke up in his bed.

He shook his head, momentarily forgetting about Kuroko's change of voice, and placed his hands on his head.

What was wrong with him?

As a couple of hours went by, he forgot about the dream and Kuroko's behavior in it.

If only he hadn't. Things wouldn't have ended the way it did if he remembered it and told Kuroko. How much could he have avoided?

Well, as of now, that wasn’t relevant. Not anymore.

 


End file.
